


Atonement

by vandlp1088



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (sort of), Bottom Dean, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Naked Dean, Roughness, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandlp1088/pseuds/vandlp1088
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean feels he needs to atone, Castiel still remembers the pizza man, spanking ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atonement

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Atonement  
> Artist: vandlp1088  
> Characters: Dean Winchester/Castiel  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: Explicit content, NSFW
> 
> A/N: Partially inspired by episode 11x03 and Dean's "I had it coming" moment.

 

[ ](http://orig00.deviantart.net/e26a/f/2015/305/6/5/atonement_by_navi1088-d9f5srx.jpg)

For full size click on the image.

 

This fanwork is also posted[ **h** **ere in LJ**](http://vandlp1088.livejournal.com/5039.html), [**here in Deviantart**](http://navi1088.deviantart.com/art/Atonement-569660397)and **[here in Tumblr](http://navi1088.tumblr.com/post/132367865850/title-atonement-characters-dean). **

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty happy with this one, hope you like it, and comments would be really appreciated.


End file.
